Love at first save?
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Ninniachel decides to become the first female SOLDIER. What happens when she arrives at the gates to the training camp and a guard over steps his boundaries? A oneshot on how my character Nia meets Sephiroth.


**Hello there! Please enjoy this product of my imagination!!**

Forcing down a wave of nausea Ninniachel, or Nia as her friends called her, forced herself to take the final steps towards the SOLDIERS training camp entrance. The gate was closed and a guard stood by watching her with unguarded curiosity. Nia took a deep breath and walked up to him.

With fear roughening her normally silky voice, Nia squeaked out, "E-excuse me…Is the Training Master in?" Smirking slightly the guard raked his gaze over her barely visible curves. Nia felt her lip curl in disgust as the guard finally replied, "What's a pretty thing like you wanting him for? I'm sure I could be of…equal assistance."

Narrowing her dark eyes Nia snapped, "I'm sure that's impossible since I don't spend time with jack asses. Now if you don't mind I'd like to see the Training Master!!"

The guard turned a lovely shade of red. Snappy women like this had to be put in their place. Moving quickly he trapped the young female in between his arms against the metal fence. "Well then…" He smiled sardonically, "What do you have to say about this?"

Nia felt panic clawing at her throat. Her mother had always said her temper would get her in trouble but Nia hadn't listened. Now look, some foul breathed wannabe SOLDIER was going to take advantage of her. Maybe she could duck…as if he could read her thoughts the guard slid an arm around her waist and gripped her hard. In horror Nia watched as his face suddenly loomed closer. Squeezing her eyes shut she squirmed as his mouth latched onto hers. With both hands she pushed against his chest attempting to shove him back.

It was impossible. The guard merely chuckled and moved one of his hands to Nia's breasts and squeezed. Turning Purple with fury she tried to kick him but he trapped her leg with his. As he continued to molest her, Nia could feel tears fill her eyes. Just as she resigned herself to fate the guard let out an "ooofffff" and went sailing to the left.

Blinking in surprise Nia's chocolate eyes meshed with emerald ones. The man appeared to be only a few years older than her. His silver hair reached just below his shoulders and as Nia's gaze traveled lower she felt her cheeks redden at the sight of his body wrapped in a leather jacket. Not to mention that his chest was exposed.

A soft moan from the crumpled from on the floor drew Nia's gaze back to the guard. Fury rose up in her swiftly and without a second thought she stomped over to him and kicked him. Hard. Her eyes flashed and in a hiss Nia snapped, "If you EVER touch me again I'll rip your balls out!"

A chuckle from behind her reminded her that the silver haired man was still there. Flushing in embarrassment she turned and said meekly, "Thank you for your assistance…" tilting her head slightly Nia asked curiously, "Are…Are you a SOLDIER?" He nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm in First Class…I'm Sephiroth…" He held out his hand. Taking it Nia felt her heart flutter. "I'm Ninniachel or Nia for short. It's nice to meet you."

Their hands stayed joined for another moment and as they fell apart each of them felt a sharp pang of longing. Sephiroth cleared his throat and asked gruffly, "What's a little girl like you doing here anyways?"

Nia lifted her chin and said proudly, " I'm NOT a little girl, I'm 16 years old! And I'm here to be a SOLDIER. Besides you barely look older than me!" Sephiroth gwauffed and replied smugly, " I'm 19 for your information and didn't you know that girls can't join SOLDIER?" Nia smiled at him sweetly. "Well guess what SOLDIER boy? I'm going to be the first girl to join the ranks! And just watch, before you know it I'll be a First Class SOLDIER just like you."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Well good luck with that, you can cry on my shoulder when you don't make it." He started walking to the gates shaking his head slightly. Girls nowadays. Nia stuck her tongue out at his back and caught up with him. "When I finally kick your ass I'll let you cry on MY shoulder." With those words Nia slipped through the gates and left an amused Sephiroth behind.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! please leave a review :3 **


End file.
